Blood is Thicker than Water
by Alexandria Nightingale
Summary: What if Karin and Yuzu had known about the shinigami... what if they know something even before Ichigo receive his powers... What would happen...Try to find out..Pairing is not revealed yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Alexandria: hey You all! It's my first time writing in this section so please be kind to me alright!**

**Minor Revision fixed!**

Disclamer: Don't own nothing Except for the plot!

***=Chapter One=***

**-+= A Careless Attack=+-**

**_=Karin Kurosaki=_**

I stared at the fight from my hiding place. I watched my brother on fighting Urahara-san while masking my presence from them.

"Karin-chan" A soft voice called.

I turned to the source. I saw my younger twin sister,Yuzu, looking at the fight with a worried glance. She was worried about someone and that someone was specifically our carrot top headed idiot of a brother with the name of strawberry.

"Don't worry Yuzu, Ichi - nii will be ok." I comforted her.

"But Karin-chan" she said as I shook my head.

"Really Yuzu" I reassured her. "Ichi -nii is a strong boy, you don't need to be worried."

She was about to plead but stopped when I felt a sudden large spike of reiatsu. We both look up and saw a large crescent shape reiatsu headed towards us. We knew it was too late to dodge because it was fast approaching and the only thing it could be avoided if we use them. I gave a quick glance at my twin and she replied a nod.

Seeing my gaze, she nodded and her worried turned into determination and seriousness. I watched her fist tightened and the knuckles turned to white. I bit my lower lip and took a deep breath.

"Damn you Ichi-nii" I cursed him in my mind.

**"You can do it Karin, besides it's high time that you both stop doing this charade."**

"It's not my fault Akai-"

**"Keep telling yourself that, we both know what the truth is."**

"I know, I know" I replied."Let's put that aside for later and help me block this slash."

**"Say my name and I shall appear my lady"** Her voice was laced with sarcasm which made me chuckle. She is truly a part of my soul.

I turned to the slash and swung my sword without unsheathing it. Cursing my brother again under my breath and glaring at the glowing with, I released my first release.

"Blaze above the earth, Akaigetsu" I chanted. The temperature drastically increased and my reiatsu grew unto large proportions.

It was soon followed by my twin sister's command release and the temperature cooled. "Weave through the land, Aoigetsu" My sister released her zanpaktou and a blinding large blinding white explosion appeared.

**=_Ichigo Kurosaki_=**

"Blaze above the earth, Akaigetsu" We both heard as a large pressure of reiatsu suddenly came down upon us. The temperature drastically increased and both of us were kneeling to the ground.

"Weave through the land, Aoigetsu" Another command was released and the temperature cooled down considerably. I'm really grateful for that because I'm feeling a bit faint because of the heat exhaustion but I thought that I spoke too soon because a sudden rise of appeared. It thrown us down to the ground and I officially decided to kill whoever interrupted our training because I personally taste the ground with my own mouth. Trust me, you never know what has been done or fell on the ground.

I forced myself to go up and I managed to life my face despite the large reiatsu falling literally on us. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HAT!S AND CLOGS!" I managed to shout out despite the suffocation.

Before he could even respond, a large blinding white explosion happened. We were both thrown back several feet away from our respective spots and the large pressure diminished. We both glance at each other and stood up. Positioning ourselves in a defensive stance, we warily watched for the smoke to be embedded away.

The smoke slowly faded and I felt my jaw dropped to the ground. Hat's and clogs chuckled and muttered among the lines of 'isn't this unexpected'. I want to throw, beat or glare at him for saying that but that isn't the case right now. I just stared at the sight with a gaping mouth and I don't know what to think or to feel right now. I tried to process what was I seeing and when I do, myriads of emotions suddenly come upon me. I don't know whether to be stoned in silent shock or despair panicky at the sight before me but it was mainly shock, anger, hurt and worry course through my whole system. Because the cause of this overwhelming emotions are two of my most important people in my life whom I don't really want to involve in this spectacle and whom I wanted to protect from the start.

My two younger sisters, Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki.

**=~End Of Chapter~=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexandria:** OK guys This is the Second Chapter! Please Enjoy! I have to edit my other stories and feel free to look at them alright! Ciao!

**Disclamer:** Don't own nothing Except for the plot!

***=Chapter Two=***

**-+= Unexpected Surprises=+-**

**=_Ichigo Kurosaki_**=

I stared at them with my jaw slightly slack because of their sudden appearance. I don't know whether to cry, laugh or just plain angry because of what they have done. It never occurred to me that they could have done this. Really…It never occurred to me. My emotions were in turmoil because of this unexpected interruption. I don't know what to think for the moment. I can't comprehend it, I really can't. I just stared at them with shock splayed on my whole face.

Karin, the middle child of the Kurosaki Clan, the stubborn, fierce, loyal younger sister was standing tall and proud. Her once short onyx raven hair was now longer and straighter that it reached her mid back. It was tied into a high ponytail with a silky teal green ribbon with red at the tips. Her face was frame by two long straight fringes that complements her beautifully. Her fiery red eyes that were once glowing were now slowly turning into their normal stoic, intellectual, and keen obsidian gray color.

Yuzu, the youngest of the siblings, the soft, gentle and kind youngest sister was standing beside her older twin with elegance and hidden strength. Her short auburn brown hair was now longer and wavier than before. It was way past her back and reached on the back of her knees. Gone her strawberry clips and in their replacement was a pale blue ribbon that ties the upper half of her hair in the back of her head. Strayed curls remained in either side of her face and her eyes was glowing a light blue azure color before it receded to her soft yet determined caramel brown orbs.

Both of them were wearing the uniform of the shinigamis, the gradual black shikakusho, with their own alterations. For Karin, Her kosode was sleeveless and has a long teal colored overcoat covering her. Her kosode was opened revealing a black shitagi with teal green little snowflakes adoring it. She ditched her hakama with a pair of black formfitting pants and her footwear with a pair of black boots. She was also wearing black fingerless gloves that suits her ensemble. For Yuzu, her kosode was sleeveles on her right revealing her creamy white elbows and the other was not. She wore it on like a yukata with the white sash as it's obi. She has a flowing light brown haori with light pink bell flowers that reaches towards her leg and instead of the usual footwear, she was wearing a pair of light brown one inch heeled ankle boots and she discarded her hakama with a pair of black leggings.

I gape at them while Hat's and Clog's chuckled beside me.

"Well, Well, Well" Hat's and Clog's chuckled. "This is certainly unexpected."

I glared at him knowing that he had a hand in this stint. "YOU!" I shouted while pointing at him. "You had the nerve to involve my sisters in this chaos!"

Before he can even defend himself from the sudden accusation, a crackling sound echoed throughout the whole clearing. We turned to the source and saw Karin shattering the thick wall of transparent glass that we now noticed with a simple swing of her sword. The glass cracked before it shattered into million of pieces. Karin met my murderous glare with a calm and stoic gaze while Yuzu met it with an apologetic yet worried stare. We stayed like that for a long moment before Karin broke the ice. She sighed and tossed her sword upwards. Before it impaled the ground, it burst into red flames and vanished. It was the same with Yuzu except with the element of water instead of fire.

I would be gaping at that sudden display but I was too angry at them even though it was so cool. Karin rubbed her temples. "Don't blame him Ichigo, It's not his fault that you didn't know about us." She replied coolly.

I pointed my finger at her. "You! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BOTH DOING!"

Karin rolled her eyes. "What do you think Ichi - nii?"

"Don't get smart with me little - " I retorted while glaring but it was cut off when I felt a sudden pressure running towards my right. I quickly jump off my place and look at what it was. My eyed widened in shock when I saw Karin on the place where I was but it was not that fact. It was the giant crater surrounding her.

I heard Hat's and Clog's whistled beside me. "She's one tough cookie Kurosaki - kun"

"I'm not asking your opinion on the subject." I growled at him. I searched for my other sister and saw her standing in her place with the only ground that wasn't crumbled in the assault. She was giving me a sympathetic glance before vanishing from my sight. I looked around before feeling a sudden presence beside me while in mid air.

"Take care, Ichi - nii!" Yuzu's unmistakable soft voice informed. "Karin - chan isn't in the mood to forgive you about the folly you did without having a fight."

I turned to the source and saw her winking at me and vanishing to the air. "WHAT THE HELL THAT DOES MEAN?"

"It means that you can't take your eyes off your opponent." I heard Karin whispered behind me. "Even if your opponent is your own little sister."

I whirled and was again cut off from asking because of the sudden pain I felt on my stomach. I watched her with wide eyes while she smirked amusedly as I sailed to the other side of the room and slammed on the ground hard enough to create another giant crater.

**^*=_Kisuke Urahara_=*^**

"As much as you love pondering on how we got our powers Urahara - san " The youngest Kurosaki informed me as I watched her fascinating exchange with her own brother. "I think it's best that you don't want to be near them in this fight."

I stared at her critically, assessing the sudden anomaly of the events and add the fact that the middle Kurosaki just kicked their brother with a high powered reiatsu left kick that sent their newly minted shinigami older brother banging harshly towards the ground in a destructible and sadistic way that made another large crater around the said shinigami before nodding my consent. She gave me a brief smile before flash stepping away. I followed her and sweatdropped at the sudden punishment receive by the older brother.

"_What if the father reveals his secret?_" I mused.

**"Definitely there is gonna be hell to pay not only to the middle but also the oldest child Kisuke" **Benihime sighted.

"_ I really pity Isshin right now_" I thought as I watched the unexpected fight between the siblings.

**/*-End of Chapter Two-*\**

**Alexandria: Please Review!**

**OMAKE!**

**Isshin Kurosaki was working on the paperwork when he felt a sudden heavy chill fell on his spine. He looked around his office and shrugged off the feeling.**

**"Maybe the air conditioning was turn up higher than I expected it to be."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexandria:** Hello guys! Here's the new chapter! Please Enjoy!

**I give thanks to the following reviewers:**

_**Mi-Chan: **Yeah I know what you mean!  
_

**_AnimeXMangaAddict:_**_ Thanks for the compliment and yeah I find it Ironic too but I based on the fact that toush is cool as ice and rin is fiesty as fire... XD_

**_FreeTraderBeowolf:_**_Thanks for the insight, Wolf - san!_

**_forever122: _**_Thanks for the review!_

**_Naomi Shihoin: _**_Thanks for the fav and the review!_

**_Mr grimjaw: _**_Thanks!_

**_ichiLOVE: _**_Thanks for the support Ichi - san! It's a good thing that I have countrymen that like this pairing too and thanks for the offer. Someday I might take you up on it alright!_

_"Thoughts" _ "**Zanpaktou**"

"Inner Hollow"

**Disclamer: **You already know That!

***=Chapter Three=***

******-+= Destructive Fights=+-**

******_=Karin Kurosaki=_**

I watched my brother with a stoic gaze as she pulled out of the rubble. He glared at me with a murderous expression that made me flinch for a split second. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

Retaining my composure, I raised an eyebrow at his question."Why do you think?"

"Quit being cryptic and tell me!" He roared.

I chuckled. "Make me Ichi -nii" I declared. "Make me with all you got!"

The invitation was clear in the air. The tension on the field was thick. Ichigo stared at me like I was growing another head and I laugh at his expression. His disbelief contorted into rage then fell into a calm mask. I stopped laughing as I felt the air suddenly shifted around me and a sudden spike of reiastu.

"_So, his getting serious huh_" I thought.

"**Well, you provoke him with that veiled insult**" Akaigetsu put out.

I let out a small sadistic grin. "_Then shall we Akai?_"

The chuckle was the only sign of the answer and without further hesitation, I attacked him. I flashstepped towards him and threw a punch. He block it with his arm and took hold of my wrist with his other hand. He twisted and threw me back. I mid flipped in the air before landing on the ground with a soft thud and caught the bewildered, horrified and worried expression stretched on my brother's face.

I felt myself twitched at that expression and took a deep gulp of air to calm myself. "_Calm yourself Karin...Calm yourself...Calm yourself before completely obliterating your own brother for not taking you so seriously...Calm yourself Karin._" I chanted while closing my eyes and rubbing my temples.

"**How long do you bet that he will break the tension by shouting out his concern for you?**"

"_Right about now..._"

"KARIN!" I heard him shout and felt his presence quickly appeared beside him. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU INJURED? GOD! I'M SO SORRY FOR THROWING YOU LIKE THAT" He apologize as I felt myself being smothered and being fussed all over.

I ticked and I knew that my zanpaktou is seriously enjoying this.

"**Hey, It's free entertainment at the finest.**"

Ignoring that, I focused my attention to the blustering idiot known as my brother with a name that rhymes in strawberry. "Ichi -"

"Oh GOD! DID YOU HAVE A CONCUSSION?"

"Ichi - nii" Another vein sprouted on my forehead and I felt the rush of irritation flowed in my veins.

"**3**"

"OR MAY BE WORST" At this time he was seriously shaking me and speaking at the same time. "INTERNAL BLEEDING? TESSAI - SAN GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND HEAL MY SISTER!"

The final ticked mark was added. "Ichi - nii" I tried again.

"**2**"

"QUICK WE NEED YOU TO GET HOSPITAL!" At this point, he was hysterical. "YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME YET KARIN! GOAT CHIN WILL KILL ME, YUZU WILL HATE ME! AND I COULD NEVER HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO TORTU - I MEAN MEET THE BOYFRIENDS YOU AND YUZU WILL HAVE IN THE FUTURE"

"**1**"

BAM!

Ichi - nii soared through the sky courtesy of my right hook. "BAKA - NII! I'M TOTALLY FINE!" I finally snapped as I threw a glare at his direction. He landed ten feet away from me. He shuddered at the glare I directed nonetheless he just stared at me worriedly. I took a deep breath and exhale and I composed my expression into a calm mask.

"Take Me seriously **Ichigo Kurosaki**" I said with a staid tone. My gaze was fasten on him with a determine look that "Take me now or I will not be held for the consequences."

Ichi - nii stared at me. "Why would -" He didn't finished his sentence when I gave him a powerful uppercut. He flew up in the air and once he was in the air, I appeared before him and did a downward kick on his stomach. He shot down towards the ground like a bullet and a large boom was heard. I remained in my aerial spot as the smoke from the ground cease. I raised an eyebrow and let out a growl at his slackened stance. He was watching me with a frown and his clothes were tattered at the edges. I stomped my right foot in frustration while in mid air and glared murderously at the strawberry in question.

"Do you honestly believe that I would willlingly fi -" His sentence was cut off again when I charged at him. I kicked, punched, slam and slap him and he otherwise dodge, block or took the brutal hits. I was frustrated and not to mention irritated at his petty treatment of me.

And when i tripped lightly on my feet - which I was seriously embarrass by that sudden mishap - He stopped and caught me in his arms. "Karin, stop this right now. You and Yuzu shouldn't be involve in this kind of stuff. It's dangerous not to mention it can get you killed."

"Like you didn't know about your own situation Strawberry" I readily retorted.

He glared at me because of the nickname I made but he shrugged it off. He pulled me gently up and placed me on the ground. I felt myself wanting to shout, scream and kill him for this sudden display of gentleness but I settled on glaring at him. He just shrugged it off and took my shoulders. Both of us stared at each other intensely. Deep Grey met Dark Brown. Determination and the desire to help versus worry and protection. He sighed and looked at me pleadingly for the first time since that hateful accident. "Go home Karin...you're not needed here. "

Something inside me snapped when I heard those words. I vaguely heard the loud gasps and slight admonishing sentence like 'you didn't just say that to her' - which I knew came from my younger twin - echoed throughout the whole clearing. We both ignored them and continued to stare at each other. I broke it when I harshly shrugged off his hands off my shoulders and took several steps back.

***-=Yuzu Kurosaki_**=-*

"Oh Ichi - nii you just didn't say that to her" I repeated in dismay as I rubbed my temples.

I felt the questioning gaze of Urahara - san on my back and several others. I dismissed it and watched the heated confrontation between my rowdy siblings. "_I long for the peaceful days of yesterdays_" I thought.

"**Don't be sad Yuzu - dono, Everything will be all right.**" a calming and sweet voice comforted.

"_Thanks for the comforting words Aoi - sama_" I replied softly.

"**Your welcome Yuzu - dono, besides it is enough that we have to live in the present to have a bright future ahead of us.**"

I was about to reply when someone tapped me in the shoulder. I turned around to see the bulky man with eyeglasses that had pushed my brother to the deep hole offering me a hot cup of green tea. I smiled and thanked him softly before reaching out and taking the hospitable charity. I took several sips and I felt Urahara - san sat beside me. We keep quite for a moment before the inquiry began.

"Kurosaki -" Even before he could finish the sentence I answered him.

"We will reveal to you later on how we got our powers Urahara - san"

" T- "

"It's classified information too Urahara - san"

"Then what -"

"Outo - san doesn't know out powers but I highly suspect that he know Ichi - nii midnight activities"

"Then you - "

"Yes We know about him and his previous occupation and so was our mothers too and it's also classified information on how did we found out about it."

"W-"

"No Urahara - san, we won't reveal on how far are we. Besides it will keep bugging you up on your sleep if you don't know what happened to us." I informed him with a mischievous smile. "Am I right Urahara - san?"

"But -"

"No buts Urahara - san...You will not know until the destined time."

"Ku -"

"And your whining isn't going to make me spill the beans."

"AWW! I wanna know Kurosaki - chan" He whined while swaying his hand up in exasperation.

I smirked at his reactions and I felt the subtle spike his reiatsu at my answers but he didn't do anything but to remain silent.

"So...are you going with your brother to save Kuchiki - san?"

"We will wait and see Urahara - san" I replied cryptically. "We will wait and see."

We didn't continue because we both knew that I will not say anything until they tell me to.

**=_Ichigo Kurosaki_=**

I get the feeling that I had said something bad to and the fact that she rudely shove off my hands off her shoulders and took some steps backwards ta make a large distance is enough indication to what I had noticed.

"You don't want to take me seriously, do you?" My sister asked and I winced at the tone. it was cold and devoid of emotion. "Then don't blame me for this."

I was about to ask her when she wave her right hand up and form a stance. My eyes widened as I recognize the stance. Her reiatsu suddenly burst out like a damn and I felt the pressure press me hard to the ground. Luckily my reiatsu deflected the pressure making me stand upright. Her flaming red reiatsu flickered wildly around as reishii gathered around her. his eyes widened further as it took shape upon a red colored bow. She pulled the string with her left hand a red flaming arrow appeared.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She whispered softly and she vanished from my sight.

Suddenly, I felt something targeting me and I whipped around to block an arrow. I block another one and dodge the next. The arrows were coming right at me like rain and I could only dodge evade and block. Once or many times I have been cut by the arrows. "Ichigo.." I heard her whisper in my ear as I quickly turned around only to be met by a whizzing arrow grazing my cheek.

Hearing a chuckle behind me, I spun around and saw my sister's poined flaming arrow on my forehead. "Head's up Ichi - nii!" She chuckled and released her hold.

A large explosion occurred and I felt the sudden pain on my forehead and on my back. I was thrown 30 feet from where I stood and something wet slithered down on my face. I quickly wiped it off not caring if it is sweat or blood. Karin just stared at me with a stoic expression but her once deep grey eyes were now darker and were pure of raging emotions like the storm.

She raised her weapon again. "Take me seriously **Ichigo Kurosaki**" She repeated with a solemn voice. "Or you will die without even protecting the things you care about. "

With that sentence, something snapped inside me. "You want me to take you seriously? huh" I said as my eyes narrowed.

**_=Karin Kurosaki=_**

His eyes glowed light blue as he said that sentence. I saw his light blue reiatsu flickered wildly around him and felt it increased. I smirked and I aimed my bow. "Of Course... If you couldn't defeat me then you couldn't defeat an opponent stronger than you." I said lightly.

I saw him twitched. ''and if you couldn't defeat your opponent then you have no right to protect and save anyone."

He glared at me and he vanished. I block the kicked coming from my left and took his leg for a swing. He back flipped and landed on the ground. "You don't even know the name of your zanpaktou" I taunted and took aim. "How could you ever protect us If you have a broken sword?"

He didn't speak and the raise of reiatsu was the only indication of his anger. I sidestepped and block the punch. I released my bow and it vanished in mid air. We continued to beat each other up with hand to hand combat and I noticed that he was slowly improving with each attack we made. His shunpo was steadily advancing to expert and his hakuda too. I smiled secretly at the fast improvement but I know that I have to improve him so much. "Your getting good Ichi - nii" I said while I block a kick.

"Thanks for the compliment." He said as He took my arm and threw me backwards.

I twisted myself and landed on my feet. I dodge the incoming punch and quickly punching him in the stomach. He flew five feet away and stopped. He gave me a grin which I returned with a smirk. He wiped off the sweat and I stood up straight. "How about we kicked it up a notch Ichi - nii?"

"Sure" He replied. "Just don't complain when I finally defeat you"

"How about a bet Ichi - nii" I offered. He look at me weirdly before nodding in agreement.

"If I win in this Zanjutsu fight then you have to take me and Yu to wherever you are going to help Kuchiki - san" I implored.

"And If I win you will lay off this ridiculous activities and you will tell me how you got your powers got it?" He propositioned.

"Aww... That's unfair" I whined.

"What's isn't fair is that how you could attain that power of yours and how you hid it from me on who knows how long." He reasoned.

"Fine" I give in because of the sudden guilt. I discarded the feeling and pouted. "but that does not mean I like it."

"Who said you have to like it?"

"Quit yapping" I said as I fell on my sword stance, I wave my hand in the air and a sword with a red sheath appeared in my hands. It has a red crisscross handle and a golden colored square guard. Two braided strings with the color of red and teal green was dangling at the hilt of the handle. "And let's get back to the fight."

"You know how to read my mind."

**=_Ichigo Kurosaki_=**

After that, we continued the fight with renewed vigor. Clanging of swords was heard in the whole clearing as we fought all over the places. I heard her chuckle once or twice which made me smile for a bit but I shrugged it off. I will defeat her and I need to do it fast because she getting pretty serious about this. It was clearly proven on how she could have a clear cut on my arm and legs and add the fact that I have a broken sword to defend me.

"_I need to defeat her_" I thought while narrowly evading another slice.

"**D****o you fight to protect?**" A deep voice asked.

"_Of course_" I answered without any hesitation. "_I wish no I will protect the most precious to me._"

"**Then use me Ichigo**" A deep voice replied.

"_Who are you?_" I asked.

"**I am your zanpaktou**"

"_Your my zanpaktou?_" I asked clearly surprised.

"**You know my name Ichigo**"

"_No I don't_"

"**Yes you do.**" the deep voice Replied. "**You have known ****since you were born**"

"_huh?_"

"**Ichigo...Call my name...summon the power that is dwelling inside of you to protect the most precious.**"

I closed my eyes as my body went to autopilot. I searched and searched, reviewed all the moments until I found it. I let out a warm smile and said. "Thank you"

"**Your Welcome Ichigo**" the deep voice said. "**Now use me Ichigo and defeat your sister in battle**."

******^*=_Kisuke Urahara_=*^**

I watched the sibling duked it out and I would say that I am impressed on what I had seen. Clearly Karin - san had a clear advantage on Ichigo - kun and the fact that she can do the technique of her mother with the mixed essence of her zanpaktou ability shows her mastery over her powers. I watched the youngest sibling out of the corner of my eyes and felt the faintest whispers of her reiatsu but it does not determine on what level are they. I continued to watch the fight and for sometime the peace was broken by a chuckle.

"Looks like Ichi - nii has already known the name of his zanpaktou" The youngest Kurosaki informed.

My jaw dropped and felt the sudden large spike of reiatsu. I turned and saw Ichigo's reiatsu grew wildly around him. "Cut through the heavens Zangetsu!"

A blinding white flash of explosion happened and it ceased revealing Ichigo with his new sword. It has no handle nor guard except for the white bandages wrapped around it. It was like a large kitchen knife - Correction: It is a large butcher knife.

Karin laughed hysterically at the sight. "Only you Ichi - nii, Only you would have a overlarge Butcher knife as your sword."

He twitched. "Shut up Karin and let's continue the fight"

She stopped. "Fine." She then leaped towards her brother to resume their fight. They were at it for three hours and both of them aren't letting up. I felt Ichigo's Reiatsu slowly flunked while Karin - san was till steady as they were starting. After the fourth hour pass. Yuzu - san stood up from where she was perched. I raised an eyebrow at her motions but she only gave me a sweet smile.

"The fight is coming into a close." The was the only thing left left from her lips as she leap off from the spot. I followed her until we were on the sidelines. I clearly see that the one who will lose is Ichigo - kun base on the multiple bruises and cuts on various parts of his body.

"I'll End this right now Karin" He shouted as his sword. A light crescent beam just like from earlier came out but this time it was more condenser and more powerful. Karin - san's eyes widened and waved her sword.

"Blaze above the earth, Akaigetsu" He chanted as her sword grew two inch longer and the handle turned to red and the guard was change into fire shape. The strings wove together and at the end of it was a red fan. She opened her fan revealing a beautifully designed phoenix.

"Flame wall" She said as wave her fan. A column of flame sprouted from the ground blocking the view and another explosion. The dust cleared and the only one standing was the middle child of the Kurosaki Clan.

"_I really pity you Isshin.._" I repeated my earlier sentiments to my old friend.

**~End Of Chapter~=**

**Alexandria: YAY! ANOTHER ONE FINISHED! Please Review!**

**OMAKE:**

**"ACHOOO" A certain white haired chibi taicho sneezed.**

**"Taichou! Are you alright?" His busty fukutaichou asked him.**

**The white haired taichou was about to answer when he felt the sudden chill. He shivered slightly and felt something dreadful will happen in the near future. **

**"Taichou?" His busty lieutenant asked him again.**

**He disregarded the feeling. "I'm Alright Matsumuto and do your work"**

**"I forgot I have to meet with the other fukutaichou" She said as she shunpoed out of the room. **

**"MATSUMOTO!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alexandria: **Ciassou! Thanks for those who reviewed! Here's the Fourth Chapter!

_"Thoughts"_

"**Zanpaktou**"

"Inner Hollow"

Disclaimer: You know it!

**=Chapter Four=**

**+=Contengencies=+**

**_=Karin Kurosaki=_**

"He's healed now, Karin - chan" Yuzu, my gentle twin and counterpart informed me as soon as she set foot inside the room. "And for future references, please refrain from injuring one another as a sign of bonding between two hard headed siblings."

"Can't promise you that Yu" I replied back.

"But that doesn't mean that you have to do that everytime you show your frustrations and worry towards our big brother" Yuzu ranted. She served herself and myself some tea while she were at it. "You just have to go and pummel his daylight out or worst, bait him and challenge him towards a fight to death ending him up in injuries that involves several broken bones, punctures and third degree burns that I have to heal because Orihime – nee doesn't have her abilities yet."

I look at her coolly as I took a sip of the warm tea and watched her heaving expression because of the unexpected rant. "Are you seriously complaining about the fact that you have now a chance to heal our Baka – nii than the other _times?_"

She flushed deep red and gave me a glare that I knew she could make. She was nice. Really nice but when were the two of us, she shows her true colors and she's really manipulative and a great tactician beneath the nice façade she evokes. "It's not that and you know it Karin – chan!" She denied. "It's just the fact that you really did a number on our brother!"

I shrugged. "You did warn him about that right?"

She nodded in reply.

"So what's the point?" I saw her eyebrow twitched.

"The point is that you cannot and will not injure our brother again even if he had that damn hero reflex that is made for his almost untimely demises and the fact that he had ignored and neglected us because of this said impulses."

"Can't really promise you on that Yuzu" I repeated which rewarded me a sigh from her.

"**Really Lady Yuzu, You can't change how they show their familial love for each other.**" A smooth voice answered making me facepalm.

"Why are you here, Akai?" I asked without any preamble.

I heard her sigh. "**Isn't it bad to visit my own mistress right now?**"

"You and I both know the answer to that."

Huffing, I felt her shuffle closer to my twin. "**Do you see how am I treated Lady Yuzu?**" She whined. "**She practically ignores me!**"

I whirled around and saw my own zanpaktou, a tall young woman with long straight red flaming hair with yellow and orange streaks and golden topaz eyes. She was wearing a red furisode with yellowish orange phoenixes design and a dark violet obi with a large bow. The talons of the bow were colored deeply with yellow then orange followed by red then faded into a black. Her red flaming hair was tied into a half bun and the rest flowed freely around her. She was hunched over the lap of my twin.

I twitched at the sight as Yuzu awkwardly patted her back. "There, there Akai….There's no need to be this melodramatic. We both know that this is how she treated people who are important to her."

"**But Lady Yuzu!**" The zanpaktou wailed.

"**Oh Shut up Akai! Don't be such a drama queen.**" A new voice joined the fray. This time it sounded so sweet and smooth like a tinkling of bells. Hearing that, I resisted my self to facepalm while my twin loudly sighs. Akai stiffened before groaning.

"**You just have to break my entertainment, do you Aoi?**" Akai sardonically asked the new comer.

The new comer was a woman with the same facial appearance of Akai. She has blue shoulder length hair that was half braided with a large light blue ribbon. She has crystal blue eyes that were perfect on her face. Instead of a furisode, she was wearing a dark blue yukata with dark green butterflies as the design and a light blue obi. She glared at Akai before bowing to me and Yuzu.

"**It's nice to see you safe and sound Mistress**" She said to her partner then turning to me. "**Lady Karin**"

"It's nice to see you too, Aoi" Yuzu greeted her with a warm smile while I wave my hand for acknowledgement.

She turned and glared at the sneaking red haired zanpaktou spirit. "**And Pray tell me, where do you think you are going this time? My Dearest Twin?**"

Akai Stiffened and right now I'm fighting myself not to smile at the interaction between our zanpaktou. Just like Yuzu and I, both of our zanpaktou are completely opposite of each other. Akai is childish and happy go lucky while Aoi is serious and stern. Akai slowly faced us with the most innocent expression she can master. "**I'm not going anywhere Aoi.**"

"**Yeah and I'm the Ice Princess of the Zanpaktou world.**" The Blue haired spirit sarcastically shot back. "**Akai, You do know that we have work to do and Not only in the spiritual field but also in the material world.**"

"**But Aoi!**" She whined. "**I don't want to go back to the office!**"

"**I'm not saying in the office You Idiot!**" Aoi said as she smacks the back of her head. "**I'm saying about the training needed by a certain blue eyed wearing glasses Quincy.**"

"**Oh, why didn't you say it so?**" Akai said enthusiastically as she suddenly stood up. I can feel her excitement on whether genuinely training the said Quincy or the fact that she has now a valid permission to beat him up into a pulp. "**If you said that so much earlier then I wouldn't have made myself hide from you so that I wouldn't face such heavy works of stacks of Paperwork.**"

She turned to me. "**Tell me Mistress, why does Master do those dreadful things? Why not burn them or better yet ban them? They are better off not murdering trees because it's such a waste of time to sign piece over piece of paper. **"

"Ask him Akai, Not me." I told her. I shuddered when I faced the same predicament and I tell you it's not a pleasurable experience. "How does he do it so easily?" I murmured softly not wanting them to hear it.

"**We're way off topic here!**" Aoi declared. "**Besides that, Lady Sana is the one who is handling the affairs of the Frozen Flaming Passion Inc. together with Hyorin - nii, Hisogo, Mizu – nee and Rubara - nii right now.**"

"**Well good for them...Anyway we have to go because I'm sure that I'm being called by the wish of a beat – I mean Training spirit of the Quincy.**" Akai flippantly said while waving her right hand in an acknowledging motion.

"_Well there goes my hunch of her thinking_" I thought while chuckling amusedly.

"**Hey! At least I have a valid reason right now.**" Akai Replied through our link.

"_I know._" I agreed as I gave a smirk at her appalled expression. "Just don't get him all rough up All right?"

"**Can't make any promises**" Akai repeated my earlier sentiments.

"I think it's time for you three to go now." Yuzu offered. She tried to be serious but her smile betrayed her intentions. She was watching us like some kind of an entertainment show since the start where her own zanpaktou appeared. "Don't you think?"

Akai and Aoi shrugged. Both of them agreed because we could feel the presence of the exiled scientist and his three assistants heading our way. I finished the cold tea and stood up. I turned to them and gave them a nod.

Both of them bid a farewell before they both vanished from our sight. Akai with the flames and Aoi with the water vapor. I directed my gaze towards my twin. "Are you sure that you are willing to train our Baka – nii instead of Orihime – nee?"

Yuzu nodded. "Yes" She took a small sip of her now cold tea. "I think I deserve something for my stress relief, don't you think so Urahara – san?"

At the mention of the name, I walk towards the front door and opened it to see the crazy candy shop owner and his assistant. I raised an eyebrow at the eavesdropping stance of the shopkeeper. "What are you doing?"

Mr. Hat's and Clogs quickly straighten up and laugh awkwardly while waving his fan in an innocent manner. "Nothing that could harm the both of you Karin – chan."

I stared at him with a deadpanned stare for a long time as she fidgeted and twitched under my gaze before sighing and letting him enter the lent room. He quickly took seat on the north side of the table. His assistant, Mr. Tessai, took up his right side. I didn't take a sit instead I took position behind Yuzu while standing up.

Silence reigned upon us and we stared at each other for a long time.

"Yuzu – chan! Karin – chan! Nice weather we are having right now!" Mr. Hats and Clogs came up as the opening of the conversation.

***-=Yuzu Kurosaki_**=-*

"Who gave you permission to call us with such familiarity?" My twin sister asked with an edge. I imagined her eyes narrowed at the shop keeper right in front of us.

Mr. Urahara gave as a friendly grin. "Well I assume that you don't want to be confuse when I call you all Kurosaki – san right? And add the fact that you both and your brother have the same surname."

"I guess you're right" Karin replied while pondering. "Formality is such a waste for us anyway."

I saw Mr. Urahara and Mr. Tessai sweatdropped at the answer and I chuckled at their expression. I wave off Karin – chan's response and smiled at them charmingly. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"We are just here to make sure your fine with our accomadations."

"Just get to the point Urahara – san." I heard Karin – chan sighed and we felt a spike of familiar reiatsu. "Before our brother beat you to it."

"Very well" Mr. Urahara agreed as he snap his fan shut. "What do you intend to do now about your brother? And how did you both acquire your power?"

"As for the latter part Urahara - san" I replied. "I have already spoken that the subject is not yet able to be breach and for the first, I will be training my brother in the arts of the Shinigami."

"How do you intend to do that?" Mr. Urahara asked and I could hear clearly the hint of interest on my abilities. I smiled benignly at him.

"You will have to wait and find it out"

Mr. Urahara sighed and we felt another spike of reiatsu. "Well If you are going to train your brother then what would she do?"

I shrugged. "She's going to take care of some business."

"Pray, can you at least tell me?"

"In all reality, I wouldn't tell you even if you are the last man on earth." Karin answered his question. "Besides I need to get going."

I turned to her and she crouched down to give me a hug. "Take care of yourself and our brother alright?"

I hugged her back. "Sure, Karin – chan…Say Hell to Baa – chan for me."

She pulled away and gave me a warm smile before she waved her hand. Her zanpaktou slowly materialized into her eyes and whispered some words and performed some hand stances. Before we knew it, Shogi doors appeared inside the room. I heard a gasp and a thud as the doors slowly opened. A hell butterfly flittered around the room once it was open. I watched my twin sister smiled at it as the doors behind us was suddenly opened.

"Karin?" The surprise tone of our brother spurned the silence.

"Ichi – nii " Karin – chan said as she gave her a smile. "Please take care of yourself and Yuzu. I will be back before you depart to Soul Society because right now, I'm needed by the one who needs me."

Our brother couldn't stray his eyes away from my twin and I could the dual presence of the wards of the shopkeeper beside him. Karin gave him a brief smile and raised her right hand. I felt my brother's spike and flicker of movement while at the very same moment Karin was still smiling at our brother. Ichi – nii was about to land on her when she said the binding words.

"Way of the Binding No. 63: Locking Bondage stripes"

She smiled and faded away with the shoji doors after that incident.

**8=Third's Person POV=8**

**-3-Abandoned Clearing in the midst of the forest-3-**

Uryu Ishida was practicing his mastery over the power of the Sanrei Glove until he felt a presence. He turned around and released an arrow. The arrow whipped through the winds and struck a few trees before it died away. He heard a chuckle and he whipped around looking for the source. He released another arrow on the right but the chuckling wasn't stopping. He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. He felt the reishi gently flow around the surroundings. He took the differences of the living and non living things and felt the foreign presence. He quickly turned and released the arrow. He watched the arrow run through many trees until it reached the place where he was sure the foreign presence would land but he didn't expect a column of fire being shot out from where it started. He quickly got out of the way. He heard a crackling smash and fell tiny pieces of debris being blown away.

"**I see that Mistress wasn't kidding about this**" A smooth voice rebounded in the clearing. He quickly got up and pointed an arrow at a woman four years older than him.

She was a beautiful woman with long reddish flaming hair and golden topaz eyes. She was wearing a red furisode with phoenix designs and a dark violet obi. She as barefooted she was wearing a charming smile.

Uryu's eyes narrowed at her as he gripped the string of his bow. "Who are you?"

She tilted her head to the side. "My name is Akai Maru…and I'm your own personal trainer…Quincy."

**-=3-Abandoned Building-3=-**

Yoruichi hissed at the sudden presence. Orihime and Chad stopped their fight and look onto their mentor.

"Yoruichi – san, Is there something wrong?" Orihime asked.

Yoruichi didn't move but she answered. "Brace yourselves, we have some company"

The two apprentices look at each other and they both nodded. They took a stance besides the cat and waited for the incoming attack. But all of them were caught off guard when they saw two people approaching them with a civilized manner but none of them was caught off guard than Yoruichi. The first one was a blue haired woman with crystal blue eyes wearing a dark blue yukata with dark green butterflies as the design and a light blue obi. She was barefooted and she looked at them with a stern gaze. The other one is a boy with long black hair and sharp violet eyes. He was wearing a grey turtleneck sweater and black pants with a pair of black polished shoes and a long black coat.

The woman zeroed her gaze at the cat. She bowed. "**It's nice t finally meet you Lady Yoruichi… My name is Aoi Maru and I'm going to be the personal trainer of Orihime Inoue and beside me is my mistress's** **and Chad's trainer, Hayate Kichuki**"

The man bowed before straitening up again. Yoruichi stared at the man before turning to the woman. "Who sent you? And who is your Mistress?" She asked hesitantly.

"**That** **is for me to know and for you to find out but we are sent her by Mr. Urahara to help you train them for the better.**"

Yoruichi stared at them for a long moment before giving a sigh and a nod. She turned to her students. "This guy will be your new trainers."

Orihime and Chad felt the dread dip into their spine as they felt the sudden spike of reiatsu. They both gulped and prayed that they survive this sudden intrusion.

**=~End Of Chapter~=**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
